User blog:Ecpg/Unwind:Unwind Characters Ranked SPOILERS
Where everything,when the book that sold 1 million copies started it's saga,unwind after reading the whole saga excluding the extra book like Unbound and the Lev Book i couldn't help to really like the characters in this book in the fact this is the only book when i can openly say i like all the characters as the way they are,and a warning if you haven't read the book as there will be spoilers Characters Ranked While Sonia doesn't later appear on the next book and Hayden doesn't even have a chapter,since they both have a role to later in the story,and Hayden becomes more recurrent i will rank them. Connor Risa Lev The Clapper Team(Cleaver.Mai and the Others) X The Admiral X Roland X Hayden Sonia X Cyfi Ranking 9th Place/Worst Character Sonia: No i don't hate her,and later she becomes one of the most interesting characters in the whole series but her role on this was surely boring,she just helped Connor with his emotional problems and gave the unwind teens she later found,we later know why and more of her gets explain before she dies in the fourth book but if you only read this book there isn't much to think about Sonia as a whole as she stays in a pretty neutral way,and hasn't too much to say. 8th Place/Dishonorable Mention The Clapper Team: No i am not talking about Roland and his revolution i am talking about the team Lev joins to throw his anger on humanity and while that surely makes Lev a pretty interesting character the team as a whole kinda sucks,just one team that was made to destroy everything,and even Cleaver the one who runs the group enjoyed to see all teens go against the admiral,because democracy apparently,honestly Lev made a good choice to don't throw his anger in the most agreessive way possible as we later see him doing it in a more pacific way instead of clapping killing everyone. 7th Place Roland: To be honest he is one of the villans that i like most because even if Connor hates him he didn't do anything,unlike Starkey he just wanted to do a pacefull revolution,and he may have an obsession because well if they stay at the Graveyard they basically don't do anything,so basically he may be a villan for wanting to have more power than Connor but he does it in a pacific way,and hell even i can say he is the only villan that actually got what he wanted to do something against unwinding but in a pacific way,so yeah pretty good for what it is. 6th Place The Admiral And we get to meet someone who does something against unwinding well sorta,The admiral owns a place called the Graveyard the place where awols can live until they are 18(at the end of the book 17 thanks to Cyfi) while there may be conspiracy theories going against him,the truth about him is kinda sad and well a bit cliche if you later read the other books he is actually pretty sorry and since he couldn't save his kid he decide to save the others,we get more backstory of him in the Second Civil War and as well as they wanted to evit this war and the unwind order was made since they wouldn't think both of the sides would sign it actually something pretty believable,and if he may seem for what i just said a strict character he actually has a good heart and even adopts one of the unwinds and also helps personally Connor a lot 5th Place Connor Looks are deceiving,if you read just the first pages of the book you think you would hate him,but he later shows that he is just a though guy with emotional problems and if you think about it don't we all know someone who seems a bad guy when in fact he just can't even hurt Lev after what he did to him,and even if this isn't Connor at best he may remain tough but Category:Blog posts